<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Distant Connection of Pain by JustAnEdgyBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452847">The Distant Connection of Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnEdgyBoy/pseuds/JustAnEdgyBoy'>JustAnEdgyBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Fontcest, M/M, Master/Pet, Mood Swings, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), dubcon, mutt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnEdgyBoy/pseuds/JustAnEdgyBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many time together, so many things done, there's still issues between their brotherly relationship. What happens when you're in the way of an overly-stressed member of the Royal Guard, and you're the only thing nearby to satisfy his inner lust for pain?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late. Quite late, really. Of course, the royal guard that was Sans had arrived to his house. Did anyone care that he arrived late? Of course not. This was one-sided. If Papyrus was late even in the slightest, he was getting the worse that Sans could imagine. But no one cared if Sans was the ONE arriving late. In fact, due to Papyrus and his fear of his brother, he didn't even question or protest against how late he sometimes arrived. He knew how one-sided things were in their household, but he himself was too afraid to argue about them.</p>
<p>And obviously, the door was slammed open by the skeleton of intricate personality. Surprisingly, the door remaining on a good enough condition to not break apart into pieces. Papyrus had been waiting for HOURS so his brother could arrive. Hell, he at least expected a 'Sorry' for arriving so late. But no, he simply rushed in with no indication, no greeting, hell, not even a HUG. Why couldn't Sans be CARING once in a while? Not a 'How are you doing?', or even a 'Hello'. Just silent walking towards him, and with the AUDACITY to demand something from him?</p>
<p>Urgh. Anyways. The bossy skeleton couldn't be even more bratty, and rushed his poor brother who had been sitting in the couch for a long while waiting. Oh right, Papyrus had cooked some food for the both of them, and he had to eat by himself because a small fucker decided it was best to stay late patrolling in hopes of finding a human they hadn't even gotten close to spotting in YEARS. It was simply such a ridiculous routine that Sans seemed to have, and it was infuriating when he had to deal with a hungry abusive skeleton that kept ordering him around.</p>
<p>"Papyrus, make me some food." Sans ordered, a clearly angered, furious expression on his pupils that seemed to radiate pure HATRED. Was he angry with him? Did he do something that not even he knew about? That look only fueled Papyrus' paranoia and insecurities for himself and overthinking every action that surrounded his life. </p>
<p>"M'lord, the food is over th-" <em>smack!</em> </p>
<p>"I said," The demanding skeleton looked up at Papyrus, seemingly even more angry than before, the smack to his face taking him by surprise, "MAKE ME SOME FOOD." Sans was visibly stressed, and Papyrus could notice that radiating light of sheer anger that frightened him. </p>
<p>What was it that had his brother so stressed? Not only Papyrus felt fear, but CONCERN. That's right. He felt WORRIED over his brother. The same brother that barely seemed to care about him, that didn't even BOTHER to ask him how his day went. That all he seemed interested for in him was CONSTANT TORTURE, PAIN, HATRED. And yet Papyrus was the one worrying for him. Almost like a Stockholm Syndrome. But no, this was just honest CONCERN because they were BROTHERS. He didn't care how much he was given pain, how much he was treated like garbage, trash, unimportant and USELESS, he only cared about how his STRESSED BROTHER was feeling. Now, maybe if this was an actual healthy relation they both had, they would care for each other. But no, it was only Papyrus that cared. He was the only ONE of the TWO that cared about his brother.</p>
<p>And he.. He sometimes felt the opposite feeling due to constant mood swings. Sometimes feeling as if he should strike his position as the superior skeleton, grab him and show him to not mess with him. Put him in the INFERIOR place. Sometimes he got even a crazed emotion of wanting to give him PAIN. He wanted to give him <strong>TORTURE, RIP HIM PIECE BY PIECE UNTIL HE WOULD SEE HIS BROTHER BEG FOR MERCY-</strong></p>
<p>No. No, that was wrong. He wouldn't do such things to his brother, right? He wouldn't actually do that, Papyrus would never do that. He appreciated his brother a lot. He appreciated every second close to him, and all the things they've went through together. </p>
<p>"..Yes, M'lord." Ignoring all of those thoughts of sheer hatred that he got, he calmly walked over to the kitchen, disposing of the full food plate that his brother didn't wish to eat, and going over to see what else could be prepared. Gosh, he hated mood swings. He was almost OVERWHELMED by what now were saddening thoughts. Doesn't his brother care for him? The smack almost felt.. numb on his cheekbones that had already sustained so much damage. Well, ALL of his body had sustained and endured a lot of damage.</p>
<p>He found a package of pasta after enough rummaging. How convenient. He would of ask Sans before cooking, but he knew how much his brother enjoyed this dish. </p>
<p>Hastily, Papyrus rushed to boil water, using the time to find a large pot and set it on top of the burner, before waiting a few minutes for the water to finish boiling. He loaded the pot with the water, salting it with a tablespoon, and igniting for the boiling. Carefully inserting the pasta, and beginning to stir it, keeping himself focused.</p>
<p>Minutes passed, the skeleton constantly checking the time to make sure he was cooking it to perfection. He wouldn't want to give an inedible plate of food to his lord. Ah! It's done. He had cooked this dish enough times that he could tell its perfect 'point' simply through instinct, even. The texture was.. visibly ready. He drained the water from the pot, before quickly serving in a delicate manner onto a plate. Did he forget anything? Oh right. The sauce. He was about to serve to his demanding, picky brother a naked plate of Pasta. Gosh, it was such a noticeable change. He just hoped he didn't mind it. Well, he DID want a quick plate of food, didn't he?</p>
<p>"..M'lord, I finished cooking." Was hastily followed by the plate being laid on top of the table, his nervousness growing as he saw the short skeleton slowly get up approach the table from sitting on the couch, sitting on the chair before inspecting the plate and taking a mouthful of the spaghetti. "It's fine, I guess."</p>
<p>It's fine. It was fine. He didn't have to worry for missing such a vital ingredient, and he wasn't getting yelled at for doing so. The preparation was GOOD enough for him to not get yelled at and recklessly punished. Well, he couldn't really complain. It was HIS fault if he somehow forgot an ingredient, HE was the one to blame for anything and everything. And who was he to protest? Sans had to undergo a lot of training, a lot of coordinating, patrols, and endure a lot of stress himself. Could HE really say something against it? There was little he could complain, his brother was the one who did the most in the house. His duty was simply to be a sentry once in a while, and remain home doing what he was ordered to, otherwise he could just spend the time sleeping or even at the nearby bar.</p>
<p>Papyrus, satisfied, let out a sigh of reassurance before walking upstairs, smiling at Sans who seemed to be enjoying as most as he could the plate of food, even if he didn't seem to have the appetite or the mood for it. "I--.. I think I'll go to sleep, M'Lord."</p>
<p>"Mhm." Was the only thing that came out of Sans. The tall skeleton entered his own room, before closing the door behind him and almost instantly falling on top of the messy bed, a short time frame before he had almost fully fallen asleep. He hoped tomorrow would atleast solve Sans and his sudden changes in mood, even though his interest right now was of getting some decent sleep. After all, he hadn't slept a lot last night, and didn't have time for coffee before having to deal with his sentry duties who he almost was late to. Such was his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so, the morning came and it was yet another day that they both had to endure the torture that was the hellish underground. The life down here was AWFUL. TERRIBLE, even. It was a surprise not a lot of people wanted to commit suicide days after realizing what this place had come to. Well, for all they knew, the statistics shown in the Television were made up and the rates were a LOT higher than what they hinted at. But who were they to have a say about it? Honestly, if the rates were shown higher chances are monsters would LAUGH. Life was already painful here, and the ones who survived were bratty, smug, and cruel. They'd probably laugh at the patheticness of those people who couldn't stand more of this life. The underground was cruel, cold, and filled with misery. Only the strong survived. And as weak as some people seemed, there still was a degree of strength in them. </p><p>Papyrus got up, doing his usual morning routine. On his way to the bathroom for basic hygiene, he noticed the door of Sa- his lord's room was wide open, and his brother nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had already rushed to work. It was too early, though. WAY too early. Even for him. He only realized after he exited the bathroom, and saw Sans working out on the lower floor. Had he been there the whole time? Who was he to know.</p><p>Fully clothed, and hoping that this change of mood helped on both his and Sans' favour, he rushed downstairs to greet him.</p><p>"Good morning, M'Lord." He said in a calming voice, but almost got frustrated over the abrupt silence that filled the entire house as Sans kept working out. It felt so.. saddening. Depressing. Was his mood still not right? What could he do to help? Could he ACTUALLY do something to help on all of this sudden silence and almost.. ignoring? This was simply making him think too much. Was it something he did? Did he mess up THAT much? Papyrus was always paranoid, and overthinked a lot of aspects. Especially when it came to people who he appreciated, and LOVED. </p><p>"Hmph."</p><p>Hmph? Was that all?  Sans had taken a sweet few minutes of his times before finishing with his workout, and went upstairs to take a shower. Yet again not even taking his time to give Papyrus that attention he craved from him. Where was that spark? Where was THAT attention that he always had gotten from him, months ago? Why did they have to put this aside, in such an abrupt way? Hell, he ENJOYED it when, even if rough, he got attention from his brother.</p><p>Papyrus had faint memories, of when they were actually.. closer. When they spent HOURS, even the whole DAY together. Doing various tasks which could both be regarded cruel and sinful, but they both loved it. A way to let out both of their inner desires, and entertaining each other, almost a symbiotic relationship which they both tried to get the most out of. When did it become so.. one-sided? They both had that energy to entertain and enjoy each other's company for years. What caused this to fall apart to the point where it seemed like Sans ran away to do his own tasks in complete silence, and not even bother to talk with his brother once in a while? It seemed as if Sans only talked to him like it was a CHORE. Like the only reason he did it was to get him out of the way, a reminder that he still acknowledges him PARTLY.</p><p>Minutes flew by, and Sans came out of the shower, rushing his room and closing the door, staying inside for a couple minutes before going back downstairs with his usual battle body. In that time Sans took on dressing, Papyrus spent it preparing himself a cup of coffee and calmly sitting on the couch, waiting for his brother to come down and have a talk with him. A cup of coffee in hand, hanging loosely by his boney fingers and almost aiming at the general direction Sans was.</p><p>"Sans."</p><p>"IT'S M'LORD YOU DO-" Sans' words were quickly cut off by Papyrus harsh and loud words, "JUST LET ME SPEAK FOR ONCE, FOR FUCKS SAKE." Not even Papyrus could believe how harsh his own tone was, he didn't even expect it from himself. It even felt shameful talking that way to his brother.</p><p>The collared skeleton let out a deep sigh, feeling almost repulsed by himself and his sudden change of acting. "Sans.. I-.."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Torture him, Rip him piece by piece, hear his helpless cries-</strong> </em>
</p><p>He quickly cleared his mind and got rid of the concerning thoughts, before he actually began to let himself get taken by them. "Sans, I have been noticing you become... quite distant, lately." </p><p>
  <em>Gosh, why was it so hard to say that he wanted to spend more time with his brother?</em>
</p><p>"Well, and who are YOU to protest against it?" Sans yelled out in an almost blind rage-ing attempt. Of course, this was quickly shut down by Papyrus, "I'M YOUR FUCKING BROTHER."</p><p>In a fit of anger, and lack of self-control, Sans harshly hit Papyrus on the face, enough to break his non-existent nose. But considering the lack of it, it was settled with fucking up his Maxilla and seeing the tint of blood in it after the strike. This movement quickly startled and off-balanced Papyrus, making the loose cup of coffee, half-full, tip over and burn all over Papyrus' legs.</p><p>"G-Gah-..!"</p><p><strong>"Silence."</strong> The short skeleton demanded, one of his hands reaching over his severely damaged radius, firmly on his right hand, and placing his other hand on top of the other's mouth, shutting him up as his anger only increased over such sight. Who was HE to question it? Yes, he was his brother, the closest person who he should be spending his time with, but CAN'T he understand that a Royal Guard is FREQUENTLY busy? Was it that hard to process? </p><p>"M-Mfh..-.."</p><p><strong>"I SAID SILENCE!"</strong> <em>crack!</em></p><p>Before realizing, Sans had broke it. Sans<strong> BROKE</strong> his brother's radius with his ever-increasing harsh grip. There was nothing but silence. There were no more whimpers or yells, but only the breathing of the two skeletons, including the heavy breathing from Papyrus, who's pupils seemed to tear up in complete hollowed silence. Sans' anger and short temper had broke a part of his brother's body. Did he mean to? Or did he not?</p><p>Sans coldly spoke, with a slightly elevated yet frightened voice, "You still have tasks to do, Papyrus. Finish them then go on your duty."</p><p>And so, Sans opened the door and exited his home, leaving Papyrus to be. </p><p>Their situation was bad. How bad?</p><p>Let's just say...</p><p>Very fucking bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The calming snow was all that could be heard once the Royal Guard left the house. Soothing.</p>
<p>Unlike the muffled complaints of Papyrus.</p>
<p>
  <em>Unlike that...</em>
</p>
<p>That sickening noise when his radius broke. That goddamned snap of his bones. Why the FUCK did Sans even think of that? Was it just a reflex from him? He didn't think it would break THAT easily. And now he had to explain to Undyne about why Papyrus' radius was broken as if someone had PURPOSEFULLY FORCED the bone to break through pressure.</p>
<p>They already had monthly check-ups with Undyne regarding Papyrus and his health because of how often he used to lash out and take out his rage on him. Now he wondered if this would finally be the point where Undyne would begin questioning his mental health.</p>
<p>If only he actually showed some actual mercy for his brother. It only INFURIATED him.</p>
<p>Gosh. Forget it. Weak. Papyrus was nothing but WEAK. Pathetic. Why should he care? He simply acted on something inevitable. That bone was probably going to fall apart sooner or later anyway. And well, it was the fault of that noisy Mutt. Maybe he shouldn't have angered him. Expecting someone with a temper like his to not get angered over it was already asking too much.</p>
<p>Deep down, he knew he was looking for an excuse. An excuse to hurt his brother. To torture him. To make him feel worthless, helpless, and absolutely <strong>WRECK HIM UNTIL HIS BONES WERE NOTHING BUT DUST.</strong></p>
<p>..He really needed help with his issues. Not only for him. But for his Papyrus. He was reckless and he KNEW it. He <strong><strike>LOVED</strike></strong> hated seeing his brother in <strike><strong>PIECES</strong></strike> such pain. Especially when it came from him.</p>
<p>Sigh. Well, he had to do his daily patrols around Snowdin. It was the least he could do to keep himself distracted enough to avoid the thoughts that swarmed his skull with guilt.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Papyrus was shocked. Paralyzed with fear for a minute after Sans had left the house. He couldn't believe his brother would go to the extent of breaking bones. He quickly rushed to roll up his sleeve on the right arm, taking a look at how bad it was.</p>
<p>Fuck. Fuck, it was bad. The bone had basically snapped in HALF. It was barely hanging, he could pretty much feel the rest of his hand fall apart in off-balance once the bone was allowed to be freed. In panicked fear, he rolled the sleeve back down, the clothing of the jacket being enough to hold it together until he got help.</p>
<p>If he even managed to do so, that is. Knowing how possessive and reckless Sans was, he'd probably shrug it off and stop him from getting actual help. After all, chances are he didn't want people to see even more how much of a careless asshole he was. Careless enough to SNAP his brother's bone in half, and ENJOY it.</p>
<p>He was SICK.</p>
<p>The tall skeleton got up, walking carefully upstairs, his left hand giving slight pressure to his right arm in an ATTEMPT to hold the bone together. This wouldn't happen in the first place if his brother wasn't so abusive. Sans knew how much he was hurting him, how much pain he endured for their enjoyment. But did he care? Of course he didn't. He only cared for himself. Like an egotistical asshole.</p>
<p>Going into his room, he quickly changed from his coffee-stained pants to a new set, tossing away the stained ones in a careless manner with his left hand.</p>
<p>He exited with haste, going down to complete his chores that were the same as every day.</p>
<p>Which included tasks such as doing the dishes that were left over from the day prior, which he could have done last night but decided to go to sleep instead.</p>
<p>It made him wonder. Did Sans actually.. bother? Was Papyrus just a chore and tedious task for him? The underground was about being strong. Sans decided to take that by taking control over his brother in such manners that monsters would fear. He understood how short of a temper Sans had, but to take it out with no hesitation on HIM. What actually led to this amount of abuse? Was it an attempt at trying to make Papyrus become stronger? <em><strong>OR MAYBE IT WAS THAT INNER DESIRE TO TEAR APART IN FRUSTRATION-</strong></em></p>
<p>It was sickening how often some thoughts came by. Thoughts that could be temporarily suppressed through the use of distraction. Except that distraction just snapped one of your bones like a branch hanging from a tree. So now all there's left is the overwhelming feeling of not even being close to LOVED.</p>
<p>Well, with little choice left it might be best to resort to other methods. But this wasn't the right time for it. Yet.</p>
<p>Once most of the tasks were done in the house, excluding Papyrus tidying up his room, he walked out, shyly closing the door behind him and locking it after enough fiddling with the keys that made a constant jarring noise.</p>
<p>And so, he began to walk throughout Snowdin over to what was his usual Sentry station, where all of his duty took place. On the way to it, he had to be -very- careful not to let any monsters nearby or bump into them. His arm was as sensitive as ever, and he wasn't gonna risk the slim chance of his arm being taken apart in a short meaningful swing.</p>
<p>After arriving, the wooden chair was ready and was immediately seated on. And so began the boring process that was this daily duty. Thank God it wasn't as extensive. He could barely tolerate the already proposed amount of hours, getting more would be spiteful.</p>
<p>...this was boring. What was the purpose of this again? Why would you submit someone to spending hours sitting down looking around for a single being that would probably be already noticed on the way here?</p>
<p>Forget it. Sans never checked on him like HE used to months ago. He simply went and did his own thing, forgetting about Papyrus, KNOWING that he'd loyally get home and stay in his post. Maybe he should actually do something interesting instead of remaining in complete obedience and boredom.</p>
<p>He stood up and walked out through the calm path of Snowdin, getting to the gate from the old ruins that were basically locked from everyone else. He sat down, his back supporting the gates.</p>
<p>
  <em>knock knock.</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey, goat man, you're there?"</p>
<p>There was nothing but silence for a few seconds, before a deep and loud voice talked.</p>
<p>"...Yes, I'm here."</p>
<p>Thank God. At last, a person who he could talk to normally without worrying about being beaten. And well, someone willing to listen to his stories, and vice-versa. It was always entertaining to hear his stories regarding reigning until the day of the exile, being overtaken by Queen Toriel.</p>
<p>"So, anything interesting happening at the ruins?"</p>
<p>"...No. Nothing as of now, I fear." There was more silence before the conversation was continued. "How about you? How's your brother doing?"</p>
<p>He almost felt.. repulsed by that question. How was his BROTHER doing? The second he got asked that he got swarmed by all these thoughts. He had been nothing but absolutely reckless with him in every single way for quite a WHILE. And as reckless as he was, he still remained pretty DISTANT from his OWN brother. They barely spent as much time together as before, as many memories together that weren't negative, it was so.. different. He couldn't imagine himself months ago feeling so.. taken away from his brother.</p>
<p>He let out a sigh, trying his best to remain as civilized as he could without lashing out about how much he sometimes hated their current situation. "It's been..-.." He didn't know whether to lie or actually tell the honest truth. As bad as he felt it was, he didn't want to have to deal with other monsters worrying too much, or well, trying to do something regarding that.</p>
<p>"..It hasn't been too well lately." He almost murmured, a deep sigh as he only felt sadness from it. Maybe he was a burden after all.</p>
<p>"I see." The goat behind the gate said in a concerned voice. "Anything I can do to help?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry. I'll deal with it." Papyrus said in a suddenly elevated tone.</p>
<p>Gosh, what was he doing? He KNEW he needed help. Why did he refuse it? Why did he actually refuse an offer for help so suddenly?</p>
<p>He was an idiot. He refused help for something he knew he needed it for. He probably wasn't going to be able to deal with his situation by himself. Hell, the last time he TRIED he ended up with a broken bone. It was a helpless situation for him. As much as he fought, he was weak against his brother, and any time he tried something to try to get them closer to each other, Sans shuts it down with no hesitation and continues with his daily tasks. Not without 'punishing' Papyrus, of course.</p>
<p>"Anyways," continued Papyrus, "I think I'll head off now."</p>
<p>"Of course. Take care." Replied the goat.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Where was that bastard? Where the FUCK did he go? Papyrus wasn't at his sentry station. He checked for him ONCE in a long time, and the only time he did he was GONE.</p>
<p>If this bastard ran away he was going to make sure to take in account that behavior and show him some goddamn discipline. What was with Papyrus acting up so recently, anyways? He thought that he had already been pushed to complete submission. But no, he apparently still had part of him acting up and getting himself in trouble by ARGUING against him.</p>
<p>He noticed the footsteps that were marked in the snow away from the Sentry station, noticing how they led towards the gates of the Ruin. The harsh snow making it hard to see from a distance. But that's all he needed to know where that stupid dog was. Of COURSE he was talking with that crazed goat who was locked away in there. Why was one of the few friends that he had a crazy goat in robes? Whatever.</p>
<p>He walked the path towards the Ruins, furiously looking around if Papyrus was even close to returning. Of course he wasn't. Probably busy talking.</p>
<p>Finally, close to the entrance, he heard the voice of his brother. So, he was right. That's where he was. He cautiously approached closer, making sure that Papyrus was too distracted talking to notice he was slowly getting closer.</p>
<p>In a short sigh, he got even closer once he heard that Papyrus was 'heading off' now. His aggravated tone, a demeaning voice, lashing out at the tall skeleton with an angry expression that filled the blank face.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"PAPYRUS!"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>That stupid dog. Gosh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smut time baybee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah! M-M'Lord-" was cut off quickly by the angered Lord's sudden grip on the leash, a 'hmph' at the pathetic sight as he saw Papyrus underneath him. Almost... cute. But no time for that, or was there? The anger was almost unbearable, Sans would have wrecked Papyrus on the spot if it wasn't because of how public it felt.</p>
<p>"Why aren't you in your post, Papyrus?" The voice showed coldness and firmness.</p>
<p>...Which was quickly followed by the acting up and brattiness of the tall skeleton, "I WAS BORED OF THIS GODDAMN ROUTIN-"</p>
<p>"Don't disrespect your lord." Were the words that came out of Sans as he placed his boot to cover his brother's open mandible.</p>
<p>"Now," His grip got stronger on the leash, a smirk as it almost got to the point of choking. "We're going home. And you better remain silent until we get there."</p>
<p>The only thing that came out of Papyrus was a muffled 'mhm' while his lord dragged him back home. Surprisingly, not yelling or arguing about it. Probably because every single monster that spotted them only stared in complete silence, and they wouldn't want to make certain acts in public.</p>
<p>Once they finally got home, the short skeleton tossed the tall one to the floor, making sure the door behind them was closed and locked. He forced Papyrus down to the ground, keeping the chain firmly on Sans' hand. A devilish smile on him, and an inner desire to wreck. To WRECK him. Now that they were alone, no one could judge, see, interact, or INTERFERE with all that he had planned for this idiot that simply couldn't stop committing mistakes. It's almost as if Papyrus was doing it on purpose. and he HATED it. It was simply more of a task to show him some discipline and make sure that he didn't act up again. Hell, forcing him into SUBMISSION was already a pain to do. As much as he kept hurting him, it wouldn't last long enough before that personality of him returned.</p>
<p>But well, considering how he at least behaved on the way here he could show a <em>little</em> mercy.</p>
<p>"S-Sans I'm sorry I-"</p>
<p>...or not.</p>
<p>Before he could finish, Sans harshly stomped on the Sternum that served as Papyrus' middle piece. That sound was almost... precious. And he wanted MORE.</p>
<p>"Don't."</p>
<p>
  <em>stomp</em>
</p>
<p>"Disrespect."</p>
<p>
  <em>stomp!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"YOUR LORD!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>crack!</em>
</p>
<p>He was surprised at how much his ribcage even endured that much suffering. But well, that just made the toys harder to break and easier to use as he pleased. </p>
<p>Even after so much pressure he forced on it, the amounts of pain that he made his entire body go through. He knew how sickening it was to give his brother so much of that hurtful feeling. Yet he still enjoyed and loved every second of it. It only made things more fun when Papyrus gave up and took all the punishment as best as he could. A lot easier when he didn't have to hear his protests.</p>
<p>After enough furious stomping, the sight was simply... beautiful. Seeing such a menacing and large skeleton be underneath him, and in complete silence taking all of it. From all those sounds, he KNEW chances are he broke something, maybe even a rib or fractured his Sternum. It was just something else he could tease and add more fun for his enjoyment. </p>
<p>"Say you're sorry." Came out of Sans, staring intently down at the pathetic skeleton.</p>
<p>Papyrus, in immense pain, took a few seconds before answering, trying to remain as calm as possible as to not startle what was an already altered Lord. "...I'm sorry, M'lord."</p>
<p>"Good," Sans responded. His face almost changing instantly to a calmer and even joyful one. "Who's mutt are you?"</p>
<p>There he went with the possessive comments. And he was making Papyrus say it. He was making HIM acknowledge that he belonged to him. Maybe he was even going to use it as an excuse to be so reckless with him and his body. After all, if he fully belonged to him he could do whatever he pleased, whether Papyrus liked it or not.</p>
<p>With a defeated look in his face, he had no choice than to answer. "...I'm your mutt, M'Lord."</p>
<p>Sans almost seemed to blush at the sentence, a small smile as the many thoughts about how much he hurts his brother daily seemed to overwhelm him. </p>
<p>Even a small chuckle came out of him. As if he was deeply regretting it. So much torture. So many emotions he at the same time regretted yet didn't.</p>
<p>He could barely control them. Conflicted feelings. At the same time, he wanted to cry and wreck. But of course. He wasn't going to cry. That would be weak. And being weak in front of his brother wasn't appropriate. Instead, he chose the other option:</p>
<p>
  <em>He decided to wreck.</em>
</p>
<p>When you let go of your chains, it doesn't take too long before going rabid.</p>
<p>He smashed, and smashed, and smashed. The sight of the bruised costal cartilages was beautiful. Sans kept smashing his sharp and strong boot on what was the weak body of Papyrus and enjoyed it as he felt the cracks.</p>
<p>Sans hastily rushed to remove the upper clothing that hid Papyrus' bruises, taking off his jacket and anything that was in the way of the bones. He couldn't tell if his brother was being strong and taking it, or was in too much of a shock to fight back. Either way, knowing that he had that entire body for himself was enough satisfaction.</p>
<p>That ribcage looked beautiful and ready to be smashed into pieces. He began to play around with by tapping his Manubrium, giggling softly. The 4th and 7th rows of ribs were partly broken, and most of the other rows were damaged, including scratches on them. His fingers slowly slid down from the Manubrium to the Sternal angle, and from there tapping around all the rows of the ribs in complete silence, as if checking which ones were the most damaged, and which ones were less likely to break. It was all part of his plan to see how to both minimize and maximize the damage he could do to Papyrus. After all, he didn't want him dead.</p>
<p>But enough of that. Seeing that body, almost ready to fall apart was almost... arousing. And of course, he was going to take care of that emotion using Papyrus.</p>
<p>He sat down on the couch, making Papyrus crawl towards him by using the leash as a guiding help. </p>
<p>"Papyrus," He said with a slight hesitation, knowing that he was changing between moods constantly. "..-You caused this, so you're going to solve it."</p>
<p>As wrong as it was to the underground's standards, Sans enjoyed it. And considering how he had Papyrus under his full, or well, mostly controlled, he could do whatever he pleased. This usually involved helping him on his 'heat', which was most of the time he saw how wreckable Papyrus and his body was. Even if it was a small issue.</p>
<p>And so, Sans unbuckled his shorts that were part of his set on the battle body, looking down at Papyrus who was in his knees with a hungry, lustful stare. The short skeleton licked his teeth in anticipation, his magic already formed enough and revealing a member made of ectoplasm. He tugged on the leash, harsh enough to place Papyrus' skull in front of his member.</p>
<p>"You know what to do."</p>
<p>Papyrus hesitated at the start, but soon enough he had already formed an orange tongue, hidden inside his mouth, using his magic. The tongue got revealed once he opened his mandible, the ectoplasm wrapping around the magical body part and licking in a connection of magic. </p>
<p>Sans looked down at the pitiful figure underneath him pleasuring him, a malicious grin as he softly caressed the top of Papyrus' skull, in a way congratulating him for being so obedient. "...Good boy, Papyrus..-"</p>
<p>He was trying to not let out as many noises as he wanted, simply because he believed they were a sign of weakness. He tugged on the leash, forcing Papyrus to keep eye contact with him. It was a sign of respect, after all. It was cute seeing a 'strong' skeleton fall so weak by this, only serving as a toy for pleasure whether it be by pain or any activity that came to his Lord's mind. Papyrus belonged to HIM, and only HIM. No one should, will, or shall dare to touch him. Whoever did was sure to meet a terrible fate. This was part of his jealous personality and even went out of the way to publicly humiliate him just to prove the point that he could do whatever he wanted with his brother. And no one could QUESTION it.</p>
<p>And of course, Papyrus knew that. He knew that he was nothing without Sans, and his best choice was to stay with him. As much as he sometimes acted up, Sans could instantly push him into submission, and the only option left is obeying, because no amount of closeness stops how reckless his Lord could be.</p>
<p>His tongue continued doing rounds around the ectoplasm, circling it until he felt a sudden push by the collar which forced to keep the magical part inside his mouth, saliva dripping off and serving to enhance the experience. He didn't care how helpless or miserable he felt during these 'sessions'. All he cared about was satisfying his Lord. It gave him happiness. And happiness was hard to come by in a place like this. Considering how terrible the Underground was for everyone, being able to bring satisfaction to someone was enough for him. As distant as they commonly were, being taken like this in a way... was pleasurable. A reminder that no matter what, he still had a use.</p>
<p>The movements continued, and soon enough, he could hear the inevitable moans from his brother that only seemed to attempt to push him further, of which he happily obliged. It was so nice to hear something good coming from Sans. Something... different. Not yelling, lecturing or any sort of negative behavior directed towards Papyrus. Being called a good boy was taken positively, knowing that he was doing a good job. That he was pleasing HIS brother. </p>
<p>"G-God..- Mutt, don't stop..!"</p>
<p>He noticed the sudden change of tone and knew that this fun of them was going to end soon. The face of his brother, contorted in pleasure. His tongue salivating all over the ectomember and doing its best to finish this. He knew the job was over once he heard the orgasms coming from Sans, followed by the sudden rough leash yanking which forced the taking of the whole member, paired with a meaningful holding of his head by his brother's boney fingers...</p>
<p>-...and the taste of the thick liquid in his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the very extended delay. Just lost motivation a few times and considering my current mental state, it's not surprising.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>... And so, what felt like a sudden sweet moment quickly fell apart after.</p>
<p>The release from the grip was let go of gently, and his vision shifted towards his brother's closed and satisfied pupils, a short exhale that released air. </p>
<p>It was magnificent seeing it once in a while. A lot better than those grunts of complaints that flooded his mind. </p>
<p>Well, anything that was different other than expressions of anger. After all, it was what most of their lives consisted of. Anger, hatred, death, misery, pain, torture, all of which were recurrent sightings in the underground. It was... an interesting one. And no one really seemed bothered enough with it.</p>
<p>Plenty of monsters shrugged it off like it was nothing. And they weren't COMPLETELY wrong either. It wasn't uncommon to see monsters getting beat up, or 'business' being done. From shady deals to whatever blackmail they formed in front of each other, some of them didn't care enough to intervene. Or they simply knew that getting into someone else's business would end up in a probably worse fate. There were a lot of reasons a monster couldn't bother enough. From being apathetic, to cautious, to simply delusive from whatever side effects the common anti-depressives could give. Most monsters took it when they felt they weren't strong enough to see the daily hell that was this place. And no one could blame them. Even monsters considered strong needed their daily dose. </p>
<p>A slow pull-away was followed by a smile. </p>
<p>"...Are you satisfied, M'Lord?"</p>
<p>The short skeleton let out a smirk, the devilish grin only seemed to become even more clear as his sight locked onto the puppy eyes of Papyrus and the liquid basically sliding down the skeleton's mouth.</p>
<p>"...Not yet." exited out of his mouth, his hand getting hold of the leash connecting the collar. </p>
<p>The other hand pulled Papyrus closer by the back of his neck, their skulls next to each other. The hand moving towards the cheekbones and caressing, admiring the precious mess that was in front of him.</p>
<p>"Such a good boy." Sans seemed pleased. A small signal from his stretched hand which Papyrus promptly understood, and was shown by the swallowing of the liquid that coated the inside of his mouth.</p>
<p>They both were... satisfied. But well, what did it matter if that attention wasn't going to suffice for long.</p>
<p>After a session of 'cleaning' whatever mess they made with their small 'fun', Papyrus sat down on the floor. He had always been a nervous person and had grown out of it. But that didn't change how hesitant he was to ask questions. Even with people he trusted. It simply was... hard. He kept back so many thoughts and suggestions, yet every time he tried to talk about it he got instantly shut down. It was different from being alone with Sans than being with other people. Especially since most of the time he and his brother had a bond that showed confidence and trust between each other.</p>
<p>It took him a few minutes before getting just the necessary amount of courage, looking up distractedly over to Sans, who let out the usual menacing aura as he crossed his legs. Did he ALWAYS look like that when they were alone? There wasn't anyone to impress. After all, the only person there was the one who admired him almost as a God. Well, most of the time, that is.</p>
<p>"...M'lord..?" The nervous voice almost let out a stutter.</p>
<p>"What is it?" The menacing and commanding skeleton had some of its attention on the inferior one.</p>
<p>"I was... wondering... if we could do something similar to that anytime soon."</p>
<p>"No. I'm busy. Fuck off."</p>
<p>I- wow. Okay. Was that even necessary? It took him a while to even show off his thoughts and he got hit with that out of nowhere.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to be such a fucking asshole about it, Sans." There he went again. Protesting like he always did.</p>
<p>"I SAID I'M BUSY. NOW SHUT UP."</p>
<p>Papyrus let out a sigh. Guess there was no point in trying to convince him.</p>
<p>Sans looked over at his own phone, seeing a message and rushing out, slamming the door behind him.</p>
<p>...Whatever.</p>
<p>The tall skeleton got up, his phalanges almost pressed harshly against the skull. He was an IDIOT. What was he fucking thinking about when he thought he could get anything? It was better to not try. His mood couldn't really be helped AT ALL. Eh. He had a short walk over to a drawer, followed by an almost furious sigh and the opening to grab the medicine. He popped out part of the oral medication. Some good old Haloperidol. Well, it helped. Kinda. For his fucking impulses and constant lashing out, at least. His anxiety did seem to lessen up, so that was a plus.</p>
<p>And that goddamn desire to hurt someone. Whether it was himself or someone else.</p>
<p>Well, he didn't have to worry about that now. Now that he slowly felt the medicine taking effect and clearing his mind from the thoughts.</p>
<p>What a weird life he had. One day he'd feel normal and the other was him wishing for his death. Thank God he had at least medicine to help with it. Not having that desire was a GREAT help in making him feel... normal.</p>
<p>He closed the drawer after tossing the remaining of the haloperidol into it, a worried sigh.</p>
<p>Did he really have to continue taking this medicine? He's not himself when he does take it. It feels like his entire personality was based around this disorder he had been diagnosed with. And did he really enjoy these moments where he didn't have to worry? What if he wasn't himself?</p>
<p>Well. Now wasn't the time for so many.. thoughts. Thankfully taking that medication helped stabilize his paranoia and thinking of himself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The crunching of the snow was loud as the short skeleton's footwear sank deep into it, rushing his way to what was the main Training center which the Royal Guard used.</p>
<p>Of course, it wasn't a lie that Sans was busy all the time. There were a LOT of Training routines to be done, and way too much to catch a break.</p>
<p>The Queen did want all of the members of such a privileged power to meet her expectations. And so, they had been training as harsh as they could for months. All just for an inspection that was going to happen soon.</p>
<p>Or maybe it was never going to happen and it served as a placebo to make them have the constant training and keep them in shape.</p>
<p>She was a woman that followed her word, so it definitely was going to happen, thought Sans.</p>
<p>Hours passed by.</p>
<p>He hated this amount of stress and pressure they were put on every single day. Not even a small break. Hours and hours of goddamned training just to meet a single person's expectations. They had ALREADY more than well proven that they were strong by the fact they were in the guard in the first place. A small break to stop this stress was good in a while, but they never got it. Not a single one of them.</p>
<p>It put him in an awful mood. And he didn't enjoy it. As competitive of a person that he was, and an almost narcissistic personality looking for praise and being considered the 'best' and the most 'magnificent', having to work for it was stressful. Filled him with loathing towards whoever crossed his path, and even loathe towards the Queen. That bitch doesn't even care about the wellbeing of her own Guard. Gosh.</p>
<p>But he almost felt even worse for Papyrus. Keyword, almost. Or well, sometimes. It switched every once in a while. From not caring about how reckless he was to his possessiveness taking over and treasuring him, constantly repeating that he was his.</p>
<p>But right now, it was indifferent. He was too focused on this whole training and daily routine than to worry about that weak skeleton.</p>
<p>And who cared if he was egocentric? No one would dare to disturb him either way. Not even his brother who he held underneath him the entire time. Hell, he even went out of the way to give him that praise that he so much enjoyed. He seeks it.</p>
<p>He hadn't put any instructions before he left for Papyrus, but he knew he'd probably still be home by the time he got there. Of course, he would. He didn't have anything to do. Like the lazy mess that he fucking was. Fucking idiot.</p>
<p>The sweat sliding down his skull faded away as the boots began getting into contact with the snow, yet again. His frustrated sigh filled the cold night that was Snowdin. There weren't that many monsters out there. Probably because it was dangerous to be out there when anyone could ambush you. Of course, this wasn't any problem for Sans. He was feared for the cruel 'punishments' he'd hand out to anyone who dared to mess with him. The status of the Royal Guard only served to show it off even more. To the point where they backed away the second, they looked at his gaze. It only further stretched his ego knowing he had settled such a strong fear.</p>
<p>At last, after hours, he arrived at the house, not knocking, yet not slamming it open like he usually did. Instead, he gently opened the door, closing it behind him as he inspected and experienced what was returning home after hours of exhausting training.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh boy, here we go<br/>this is definitely not a slight reflection of my current mental situation and thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, where was he?</p>
<p>Papyrus was trying to keep his mind busy, the effects of the medicine he had taken beforehand already losing its effect by now. Of course, by doing activities. Or not. Not really. His activities mainly consisted of being <strong>USELESS FUCKING GARBAGE</strong> and doing nothing other than watching TV or sleeping. Fucking <strong>USELESS. PATHETIC.</strong></p>
<p>And of course Sans hated it. It was the <strong>COMPLETE FUCKING OPPOSITE</strong> of his competent behavior and he <strong>HATED</strong> every single part of Papyrus that led to him being like that. He was nothing but a waste of space at this point. Hell, maybe he should get rid of him for once. Or at least fucking <strong>PUNISH</strong> that pathetic mess who was to blame for everything. Maybe if he, you know, <em>actually fucking tried</em> to bring this to a shining point. But no, he had to ruin it. He had to RUIN every single thing by being like that. Was he to blame? He didn't really use his issues that involved his personality, but he was still to fucking blame. Papyrus was the FUCKING problem. Whether he liked it or not. Both in Sans' and his brother's perspective, only one of them had the blame and it was that fucking IDIOT.</p>
<p>He really should have instead announced his arrival with a slam.</p>
<p>He inspected around the house, seeing Papyrus nowhere nearby. Gosh, probably sleeping.</p>
<p>Of course, Sans opened the door again only to SLAM it closed with all his strength. If a gentle opening didn't open and catch Papyrus' attention, that sure as hell did.</p>
<p>Hmph. He couldn't help but chuckle at the pathetic rhythm at which Papyrus woke up and came running downstairs, almost expectant. Weak.</p>
<p>"Oh. Hey, Sans.-"</p>
<p>Sans?</p>
<p>...Did he just fucking call him...</p>
<p>The gloved hand moved in a quick reflex to get hold of the severed radius, <strong><em>snapping it in an almost furious answer.</em></strong></p>
<p>"Don't. Fucking. Disrespect me again."</p>
<p>It was cute seeing him again with such a pathetic stance, but this time there was going to be no fucking interruptions. He'll break him and won't get overtaken by thoughts. As if he HADN'T already broken Papyrus several times with the amount of Emotional Distress that he went with on a DAILY basis. Sans KNEW that his brother couldn't go too long without attention, and the time they had together was spent with misery.</p>
<p>Did he care for the wellbeing of this skeleton? Of course, he didn't. He showed nothing but goddamn fucking misery, pain, and torture, paired with ENDLESS hate towards him. He knew Papyrus didn't deserve anything other than that.</p>
<p>And so, there wasn't going to be a single <em>shred</em> of mercy for this idiot.</p>
<p>The loud recoiling groan and backing away after the snap was a perfect sight. Of course, there was no running away as Sans got hold of the leash that held onto Papyrus' sign of ownership. </p>
<p>"I didn't say you were allowed to groan."</p>
<p>At this point, Sans was looking for every little excuse just to make him suffer. Because Sans didn't care. He didn't care in the SLIGHTEST regarding Papyrus. Did he really care how broken he was, how much he was hurt in both physical and emotional ways? All the damage that was already fucking done on him? No. <strong>He didn't care.</strong></p>
<p>Papyrus did belong to Sans after all, so wrecking him wasn't going to bring any consequences.</p>
<p>The tall skeleton was trying his best to remain silent. What the FUCK was wrong with Sans? Why did he suddenly get so worked up over a slight issue? </p>
<p>Was it-... Of course it was. Of course it was HIM messing up. Why couldn't he do anything right every once in a while? Was <strong>it</strong> really that crippling?</p>
<p>The fact that Papyrus was even close to a functioning being was surprising on its own. Hell, he didn't think that it was going this badly. Blamed with everything, <strong>forced</strong> into submission, FORCED into obeying. He thought he had grown adapted to it, but of course it still kept hurting him. Every bit of progress devolved instantly, and he had no control over it. And his mind was affixed into believing that he was the only one to blame. Only HE did these kinds of things. The ONLY one that was at fault was him. And yet, knowing that this was wrong and abusive, accepted it. He let himself get USED like this. Was it his overemotional part latching onto people that seemed to care in the slightest? Well, on the surface, that is. Because it was obvious at this point that Sans didn't care at all. He was only there to serve no purpose but for suffering sur l'affichage.</p>
<p>And knowing that, it brought him a constant sense of... emptiness. No way to escape, but the overwhelming thoughts that already made daily life a struggle with his constant short temper, lashing out emotions, and mood swings. The thought of his actual purpose sent him shivers. Is there really a lesson left to learn? With damage like this being constantly done, the only lesson would lead to a lot of trust issues. As if he didn't already have enough of that.</p>
<p>It wasn't any help with the already concerning amount of thoughts regarding himself floating around his mind. He HATED himself, believing everything that went wrong ended up being his fault and accepting it as truth. Knowing he didn't act like himself and feeling as if the people around him were hurt due to his actions. There was a severe amount of self-loathing which he couldn't get away from. And of course, very risky behavior involving his own body and still a need to be punished because of his actions. If Sans wasn't the one punishing him, then he sure as hell <em>punished himself.</em></p>
<p>Was it healthy?</p>
<p>Hell, was ANY of this healthy? This was relentless masquerading of a harmful relationship that they had for quite a long while. Which they both accepted. They BOTH willingly accepted this. Or well, Papyrus <em>didn't really have too much choice.</em> It wasn't too much 'his idea'. But rather it was Sans'. And... he couldn't really deny. He felt as if the efforts he had put on the week before that proposition were ignored if he chose to deny. And he didn't want to make someone so close to him feel... bad.</p>
<p>And it almost seemed like it was crumbling a lot of times before. And he KEPT not letting go. He knew he was being hurt with a lot of emotional and physical pain. And yet... he didn't let go. He tugged back to keep Sans close. To continue.</p>
<p>Maybe that was a bad idea on his part. Growing so attached. Growing so attached to someone that KNEW would hurt him this way. That would... be reckless in this PARTICULAR way.</p>
<p>He used to seek so much attention... and it all feels like nothing. What a fucking idiot he was thinking he actually deserved any positive emotion in him. He was worthless. It's no WONDER that he attempted-</p>
<p>The shorter skeleton pushed Papyrus using a magical strength, enough to force him onto the ground, the leash making sure he'd be choking by the time he was there.</p>
<p>"Ghk-" the collared monster resisted only for his attempts to be futile. Sans crouching down to get hold of Papyrus' humerus, coincidentally on the same limb that had the snapped radius. Breaking him was <strong>FUN. </strong></p>
<p>"Weak for a Mutt." The conflicted emotions also hit Sans in a certain way. Except, it didn't involve positiveness or caring. In fact, it was more choosing between a quick reckless punishment or a slow painful one. Maybe slow will do. He wanted to hear those exciting noises that riled him up.</p>
<p>A sharpened bone made out of the skeleton's magic formed on his hand, already a grip on it. His sight closer to the Humerus, holding the magical boney dagger almost like a pen. And so, what better but to make it clear what Papyrus was? The slow piercing into the bone led to a very loud gasp and groan of intense pain, the damaged fight-or-flight response of Papyrus unable to interact properly or do anything about it but to remain in complete paralysis as the pain continued. Looking to the side, he could tell a "W" being marked onto the bone, which he struggled to see properly until Sans had finished with the word "WEAK".</p>
<p>"Worthless." Came out in a serious tone directed towards Papyrus, before Sans stood up and kicked the side of the skeleton's ribs without thinking twice. The close inspection from before was utterly useless, he was going to hurt his brother either way and he didn't care if anything broke. It only added to the fun and kept him in his place.</p>
<p>"Fucking..." The bratty skeleton spat at the face of the weak one, a demeaning look on him as he slowly walked around, his boots remaining by the side of Papyrus' skull, as if preparing to strike.</p>
<p>"WORTHLESS!" Sans kicked the back of Papyrus' cranium, the yelling only increasing the rage to lead him to those decisions. </p>
<p>This wasn't getting any better, was it.</p>
<p>Well, It might be too late for that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>